


Where is the Love

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Spider of Wakanda [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Luke Cage is a good bro, POV Luke Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Luke Cage helps start a movement to bring Peter Parker home.





	Where is the Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is a one shot taking place the same time as All the stars are closer, and is also my first Luke Cage story. I hope you enjoy this, and if you haven't already watch Marvel's Luke Cage on Netflix, it is a fantastic show and I can't recommend it enough. Mike Colter is Luke Cage, nuff said.

**Where is the Love?**

Luke Cage was walking the streets of Harlem when he saw a kid carrying some flyers trip. Luke went to help gather the flyers before they blew away. When he looked at them they had a picture of Peter Parker and underneath it said _‘Bring our Hero home’ #RepealAccords._

“Thank you,” the young girl said.

“Hand me some more of those flyers, I’ll help you out,” Luke said.

“Really,” she said.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

The girls brother handed Luke a stack of flyers and the three scoured the streets of Harlem, putting up flyers and handing them out to anyone. Luke noticed Bobby Fish walking down the street and Luke approached him.

“Hey Power Man, how are you?” Bobby asked.

“Good Bobby, I was wondering…”

“Hand me some flyers, I’ll help,” Bobby said before Luke could finish his sentence. Luke handed him some flyers and Bobby joined in.

**Days pass…**

_“Hello this is Trish Walker, and you’re listening to Trish Talk, in the last few days flyers have been seen with a picture of Peter Parker AKA Spider-man on them saying ‘bring our hero home’ we will now be taking calls on your thoughts._

Luke was hard at work putting an event together to rally support for the movement. The push to bring Spider-man literally blew up overnight over Social Media. Various big celebrities have been showing their support, including Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Will.i.am, Apl.de.ap, Taboo, Fergie, Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson, and many others, many also announced that they would be performing at the rally.

_“Looks like we have a call coming in, hi this is Trish, you’re on the air.”_

_“Hi Trish, I’m Anna Watson.”_

_“Well hello Ms. Watson what do you have to say on the topic at hand?”_

_“Well I’ve known Peter since he was a little boy, he would always play with my niece Mary Jane, and when I heard about him being arrested and being Spider-man, I thought what has, he done wrong?”_ Anna asked

_“That is a very good question, Spider-Man has been loved by the community, him being arrested has caused a lot of controversy with the Sokovia Accords,”_ Trish said.

_“Yes, at first, I thought they were needed, but when he was arrested, my opinion changed. A couple years ago, Peter lost his uncle in a shooting, and after learning about him being Spider-man, I knew he became a vigilante for the right reasons,”_ Anna said.

_“Yes of course, how well did you know his Aunt May?”_ Trish asked

_“Oh, I knew her for over twenty years, she was such a sweet woman, when I heard she was killed while Peter was being arrested I was devastated,”_ she sniffled, _“Well I’m sure others would like to give their thoughts, so I’m going to go.”_

_“Okay Ms. Watson thank you so much for taking the time to call in.”_

_“It was a pleasure Ms. Walker”_ and Anna hung up.

_“That was something, we’re going to go to commercial, but when we come back, we will be taking more calls, so stay tuned.”_

Luke wasn’t just doing this to help a fellow hero, he was doing it to help a friend. Luke met Peter Parker while he was working on tracking stray crates with Judas bullets. Turned out Spider-man was working the same case, so they agreed to work together. When Peter was wounded, he took him to Claire’s who removed his mask, when they learned he was just a teenager they were both shocked. They swore that his secret was safe with them, so he was at ease. Luke and Peter immediately got along, whenever Peter went to Harlem to visit Luke, they would spend almost the entire day together.

_“I’m telling you Trish, the Accords need to go, our heroes shouldn’t need to go through red tape, and by the time they’re cleared thousands of people would’ve already died. The Avengers have done nothing but save us from Threat after threat, and they get ridiculed because of things that aren’t in their control, we won’t move on if the UN doesn’t realize that, as long as the Avengers save as many people as they can I’ll sleep better at night, thank you for listening Trish.”_

_“It was a pleasure Mr. Ditko”_ Trish replied, and the call ended. _“Well, this has been wonderful but unfortunately we’re out of time, if our friendly neighborhood wall crawler is listening to this wherever he is, we hope you come home soon, I’m Trish Walker and this has been Trish talk.”_

The Rally was huge, Luke was amazed that so many people showed up to support Peter in getting him home. Red and Blue lights were shining bright. When Demi came on stage to perform she was dressed in blue leather pants, blue shirt and a red leather jacket. All of the performers wore red and blue to show their support for Peter. Luke then stumbled upon a kid saying to himself, “Man Peter is not going to believe this when I show it to him,”

“You know Peter?” Luke asked.

The kid turned around and tried very hard not to fan boy in front of Luke Cage, “Yeah, he’s my best friend.”

“You must be Ned, Peter told me a lot about you,” Luke said as he shook hands with Ned Leeds.

Later that night when Luke got home he saw that he had a letter in the mail. The envelope had no return address, but he had an idea who sent it. He sat down on the couch and opened the letter.

_Dear Luke_

_I can’t thank you enough for the support you’ve been showing me. You have been a wonderful friend ever since you saved me from those drug dealers, who admittedly caught me off guard. Thank you for teaching me to be a better hero. I’ll be home someday in the near future. You’ve been like a big brother to me and I am forever grateful for that._

_-Peter_

Luke then went to the Cemetery in Queens. He bought some flowers at a flower shop nearby. He went to Ben and May’s grave. He placed the flowers at the foot of the head stone. “You two have raised a wonderful boy. To think someone so young could be so noble, when he comes home, I’ll look after him.”

Luke then turned around to see his father Reverend James Lucas. “Dad, what brings you here?”

“I came here to pay my respects as well,” James said, he had heard about Peter being take by Secretary Ross, he was disgusted at what had been done to May, to be murdered in front of her fifteen-year-old nephew and then have him be imprisoned for being a hero.

After James had paid his respects to Ben and May, he and Luke rode the Subway back to Harlem.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it to the rally Carl,” James said.

“It’s okay, you were busy,” Luke replied, the two hadn’t always agreed on everything and hadn’t talked much since Luke was exonerated. But what happened to Peter had brought them together.

“You know if you told me a few weeks ago that Spider-man was a fifteen-year-old boy from Queens, I probably would’ve laughed, but from what you’ve told me about him I can’t help but admire him, and the fact that you took him under your wing makes it better.”

The train stopped in Harlem and the two got off. Luke walked his father home and hugged each other good night, “Your mother would be proud of you, you know that right son?” James said.

“Yeah I do,” Luke replied, “Good night dad.”

“Good night son,” James said as he walked into his building. Luke then walked home and went to sleep happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot, let me know your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> Also Rest in Peace Steve Ditko, co-creator of Spider-man, thank you for helping create our favorite wall crawling hero. 1927-2018.


End file.
